Organization XIIIs day off
by hydropyromaniacs
Summary: What our beloved organization does in their spare time! AUish. Chapter 3- Demyx drags Luxord and Zexion outside to play in the snow. But what happens when the gambler of fate gets the bright idea to piss Xigbar off? pairings- Zemyx, Akuroku,onesided Xigde
1. Zexy vs Roxy

a/n- Hey guys, thanks for clicking on our story! This is obviously our first story that we've written so we're going to be expecting alot of critizism and other things to that nature. Hopefully we get some reviews tossed into that mixture as well!

We'd like to thank Aoi-Para for being our oh so wonderful beta for this cracktastic story! Even though its not her type of story, she took her time to read this and we thank her ... alot. Hopefully she'll be there with tons of advice to help us with our future stories.

Warnings- This story does contain... boys love (not much just kisses and hugs), Tons of Crack and quite a bit of OOCness, and we're admitting to that! Despite the tons of crack, there will be TONS of fluff to accompany it as well.

Disclaimer- We don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters that are in this story... if we did, Zexion would have met Demyx and yeah .. unmentionables would have happened... So I'll Shut-up and enjoy the story!

* * *

"Well at least Roxy isn't an emo that would rather sit and read than talk to me!" A voice bellowed through the hallways of the once quiet Castle Oblivion.

"Well, at least I'm not a friken pedo leach!" Another voice retorted.

"Stop calling me that!" The first voice spoke again.

"I will, Axel, as soon as you tell me that my Zexy is way better than Roxy for a boyfriend!" Demyx replied.

"Tch. The day you hear that from me will be the day that I loathe fire."

"Fine. Suit yourself. Pe-do- Lea-ch.." Demyx smirked as he drew out each syllable of the word Axel had come to hate so much.

"That's it!" Axel had finally cracked. "Your face is gonna be so messed up by the time I'm done with you, that your precious Zexy won't know where your friken mouth is!" With that said, Axel wasted no time by summon his chakrams and tackled Demyx, who had already summoned his oh-so- manly sitar, to the ground. There the completely idiotic fight continued.

Meanwhile, the other half of the said couples stood in the back of the room, watching their lovers, 'fight to the death' as some would say.

"Are they fighting over which of us is better again?" Roxas asked.

"It seems that way." Zexion replied, monotonously.

"God, this is what, the fifth time this week! By the way," Roxas began as he turned grinning devilishly towards Zexion, causing shivers to run up his spine. " You haven't even told Demyx have you?

Zexion looked away quickly, but no before Roxas saw the vived blush that shaded most of his face.

"I-I don't know what your referring to Roxas." He stuttered.

"Yes, you do, Zexion." Roxas answered. "Your not going to be completely happy with yourself, until you tell him that you love him. Its completely obvious that you two have more than a crush for each other and you've been dating for what 6 months now?"

"Roxas please drop the subject." Zexion asked quietly.

"You know, Demyx actually told me…that he loved you and he tells that to you all the time, yet you just look at him and nod or ignore the phrase all together! He may seem unphased by it but inside I bet it's actually hurting him, but being the headstrong and patient idiot that he is, he'll wait for you."

Zexion didn't reply, instead he just stood there as Roxas's words running through his head. Roxas simply shook his head and gave a heavy sigh to Zexion's thickheadedness. They both turned back to the fight that was still going on between the fire and water nymphs.

Completely oblivious to the fact that they now had an audience, Demyx and Axel continued their pointless fight. The blond yelped as Axel's chakrams whizzed by narrowly missing his head.

"Watch it Ax! You could've killed me there!" Demyx yelled at his tattooed friend.

"You should watch what you say about my beloved Roxy then," the redhead replied.

"Beloved? He acts like he hates you half the time," Demyx muttered while sending his water clones to attack Axel.

"At least I know he loves me!" Axel shouted at his friend while dodging the clones. He hated getting wet…

" What?!" Demyx screeched. His sitar fell to the floor while he stood frozen in shock at Axel's harsh words. Axel smirked at the sitarist knowing he had struck a never.

" Yeah, Zexion's way too busy reading to love you!"

Zexion who was on the other side of the room stood with shock as he saw his beloved drop his most prized possession on the ground with out care. Something must have been said that was too much for his little musician.

"Shut-up," Demyx yelled. "Zexy does love me! I know it! He's just shy… and … doesn't say or reply back when I say it." He finished with a whisper

" Yeah, yeah, or maybe it's completely one-sided. Zexy doesn't love ya. Got it memorized?"

Axel replied, edging Demyx on. What he didn't expect was for the blonde to walk up and smack him on the face. The redhead stared at his friend for a second before punching the blonde in the stomach.

"Ow! Dang it, that hurt Ax!" Demyx wheezed before attacking Axel again. Soon the two nobodies were rolling on the floor, kicking, biting, punching, anything to hurt the other.

Zexion although he tried to stifle his laugh let out a little chuckle at the sight before him. What had started as a simple argument had escalated to… well, he didn't know how to describe it. Two five year olds fighting? Yup, that fit. Next to him Roxas was also giggling at the two friends. After letting them battle it out for a while, Roxas spoke.

"We should probably stop them before they kill each other," Zexion nodded in agreement, and they ran over to drag Demyx and Axel off of each other.

The two older nobodies were panting heavily and glaring at each other.

"You two need to grow up," Zexion lectured. Roxas stood at his side trying to hold in his laughter.

"Aw, calm down Zexy!" Axel said, earning on of the smaller boy's 'death glares'.

"Besides, this is all your fault Zexy."

"How so Zex!?" Zexion replied.

"Well, if you would just hurry up and tell Demyx yo-"

"I have no idea what your talking about, Eight!" Zexion scolded, a slight blush forming on his pale cheeks. Roxas couldn't take it anymore, he burst out laughing, and had to hold onto Axel so he wouldn't fall over.

"What is so funny, thirteen?!" Zexion snapped.

"Denial!" Roxas and Axel yelled in unison.

After remaining quiet, the whole time, he was tired of the pair picking on his Zexy. Demyx bounded over to the still blushing boy, and wrapped his arms around him protectively.

"Mah Zexy!" he yelled. Red exploded onto Zexion's face, causing Axel and Roxas to laugh harder. It that was even possible.

Zexion suddenly pushed Demyx away, not looking at Demyx in the eye.

"Zexy are y-"

"I apologize for spacing out, now if you'll excuse me, there is work that needs to be done." Without waiting for a response, he summoned a portal and left.

"Zexy…" was all Demyx said, voice full of hurt as his back was turned to Axel and Roxas.

"See! What did I tell you! He doesn't lo-"

"Shut-up! Just shut the heck up! I don't want to hear this anymore you, stupid pedo leach!" Demyx had finally cracked, all the anger that he had held in let loose. This shocked Axel and Roxas greatly. They had never seen this side of Demyx before. He was always happy go lucky.

After a few moments of silence, Demyx spoke again, but his voice quiet and whispered.

"Im sorry." Although it was quiet, they could tell that he was on the verge of tears.

"Dem-" Roxas started

"No, Roxas," Demyx sniffled before continuing, "I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me." He too summoned a portal and left.

A few moments of silence later, a smack resonated through the halls. Axel felt a painful burning on his other cheek, as if once from Demyx wasn't enough. In front of him a furious Roxas glared at him.

"How the heck could you do this to Demyx! You know how much he loves Zexion, yet you shoot all his hopes down! They're dating aren't they? So why make such a big deal out of Zexion not saying 'I love you' to Demyx, when you know the subject is going to hurt him. You know how sensitive Demyx is!" Roxas yelled.

"It was a joke, Roxy I mean look at Zexion, they may be dating, but he still does his work most of the time compared to hanging out with Demyx."

"He's just doing his job as a member!"

"Still…"

"Look at us! I may seem to hate you when you try to show me affection, but you know that I love you, don't you?"

"Yeah but…"

"Same thing with those two… I know you don't like Zexion very much, but let's try to help things out between them for Demyx's sake, please?"

Axel stood there quiet for a moment, thinking.

"Alright, I'll do this… but only cause Dem's not the same when he isn't the happiest person in the friken castle.

"Thanks, Axel" Roxas chirped and gave Axel a quick peck on his cheek.

"I have a plan that should work…" he smirked. A similar expression made its way onto Axel's face.

"Oh? Do tell."

* * *

A/n- Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, more is to come! Oh we know that Demyx was rather OOC when he burst out like that, but everyone knows he has a ... double sided personality. Just look at KH2 before you fight him the second time. Well anyways, please review!


	2. operation: zemyx

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

We really didn't think it would tke us this long to update, but our teachers decided to pile on the homework and ax got sick... so yeah

Anyway, we would really like to thank our reviews. it inspired us to write! its amazing how these things work out, huh? and of course thanks to our awesome beta aoi para !

**Disclaimer: If we really owned this, there wouldn't be a Sora or Riku anywhere in KH2. We're serious. It'd be a total ORGparty.**

**on to the fic!**

.0

Zexion sat in his favorite recliner, towards the back of the library. The only problem with the picture was that he wasn't reading. Instead, he just sat there quietly, deep in thought, thinking about a certain bubbly hydro-maniac. His thoughts were interrupted when Axel walked in.

"Heya Zexy!" Axel called.

"Please refrain from calling me that, Eight."

"Why? It suits yo-"

"Why are you here, Axel?" Zexion interrupted.

"My, my, touchy." Axel grinned. "Anyway, you're wanted in the dining room."

"Why?" Zexion questioned.

"Don't ask, just go." With that said Axel opened a portal and pushed the young nobody through. Little did he know that Roxas had pushed Demyx into the exact same situation.

.0

"I wonder who wanted to see me?" Demyx pondered as he paced through the dining room. At that moment, fate decided to intervene and Zexion fell into the room from the portal in which he came—or in this case, was pushed.

"Z-zexion?! What are you doing here?" Demyx questioned, feeling his face heat up as his boyfriend brushed imaginary dust from his cloak.

"I'm here to meet someone, but that dumbass didn't say who," was his reply.

"Huh. I'm waiting for someone too, but Roxas didn't say who," the taller nobody turned to his boyfriend and smiled.

"Maybe they got held up by something."

Zexion turned away to hide the slight tint on his cheeks.

"U-umm. Yeah." He stuttered.

.0

" God!" Why don't they confess?!" Roxas whispered.

"Gotta be patient, baby. This is Dem and Zexy here." Axel preached.

"That's true."

.0

_Should I consider this a set up?_ Zexion thought. He and Demyx had been in the dining room for half an hour. No one else had shown up. Tired of standing, the cloaked schemer sat in one of the many chairs in the room. Demyx followed suit and said,

"Why would anyone set us up? We've never done anything to anyone…"

"Because Demyx…" Zexion paused, thinking about what Axel had said earlier.

_You're wanted in the dining room. Someone wants to talk to you._

Now Zexy, being the genius he was, realized that Axel—and probably Roxas as well—had locked him and the water nymph in the room together for a reason.

"…me? Zexy... Zexy!" Zexion shook his head as he heard his boyfriend snap at him.

"Oh. My apologies Dem, what did you say?"

"Well…" the blond nobody began, "I wanted to know if you love me." He murmured, it was soft but was not unheard. The schemer's eyes widened at the question. When Zexion said nothing, Demyx continued, "Well, we've been dating for 6 months now. But we seem so… distant."

"Dem…" Zexion whispered.

"I mean we hang out and stuff, but nothing more than that," the blonde stated sadly, looking down at the floor. "We are really good friends, and don't get me wrong, I like that. But I … I want to know if it'll ever be more than simple crushes on each other. I know that I love you, Zexy. That's good enough for me and its fine if you don't feel the sam—"

He was interrupted when he felt a soft sensation on his lips, the comforting feeling of Zexion's lips pressed to his. It was rather rare for Zexion to kiss him, since he was the one that usually started all… contact. When they pulled away, Zexion placed his hands on Demyx's face, forcing him to look down at his younger boyfriend.

" Stop Demyx," Zexion whispered. Demyx continued to look at the usually stotic face which at that moment was filled with pain and sadness.

_This is it,_ he thought. _Is he going to break up? Oh god please no…_

.0

"Wow Roxy, this is epic," Axel told his younger companion.

"Yeah, I know. I think Zexion's going to do it … confess I mean." The pair pressed their ears closer to the door, in attempt to hear the conversation going on inside.

.0

Zexion pulled Demyx's face closer to his, so that their foreheads touched.

"Demyx," he began, "I'm sorry. I didn't know how you felt. I guess… What I mean is…" he paused for a moment _Damn, this is harder than I thought… but I want Demyx to be happy._ "I love you too Demyx, so much." The older nobody pulled away from the embrace with shock on his face. Had his Zexion finally told him that he loved him back? His non-existent heart soared and a smile crept onto his face.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Y-yes," Zexion replied, red exploding onto his face. "I should have said it before. I promise from now on. I'll act like a better boyfriend."

"Zexy! I'm so happy!" Demyx squealed, jumping up and down like a little girl. The lilac haired boy just shook his head and a light smile upon his face. Things were finally going to go right.

" Congrats you two!" The red and blonde duo yelled while kicking the doors open simultaneously. In poured the entire organization, complete with party hats and cake.

" It took you two long enough." Xemnas said. " Thanks to your bravery, we now get to enjoy this lovely cake baked by Xaldin. Pie would have been more to my tastes or perhaps… cheesecake, but I'm not one to complain about my sweets. Now if you'll excuse me.." With that said , the superior strided off to eat the dessert that awaited him.

As they watched their leader walk away, both felt quite embarrassed, but that didn't stop Demyx from slipping his hand into Zexion's.

"Bravery?" the younger nobody asked.

"Well Zexy," Demyx began as he gave the shorter nobody a loving kiss on the cheek. "Saying I love you for the first time does take a bit of courage." He pulled back and grinned at the person he hoped he stay together with for a long time.

.0

**hope it was good! next chapter should be up sometime this week. :)**

**For your knowledge ...**

**pedo leech: an idea we got from ladychimera's comics on devian art.**

**kicking the doors open: me and ax did this at school. really fun, but almost broke the doors. stupid cheap school.**

**xaldin cooks? - ya... you know its possible. this came from a panel from served, a comic by ladychimera. on devian art. **

**a hint for the next chap: march 5, 1770. hehe. **


	3. of drunks, bookworms, and idiots

**ALRIGHTIE!**

hehe so we are reeeeeeeeally sorry about not updating for a while. our beta's compouter decided it needed a mental health break and refused to work. oh well

anyway, we hope ya like it!

...

Everyone has heard of the American History event known as the Boston Massacre, or we are sure most have. It may be coincidental to say that the members of Organization went through an event that is almost similar to that event in history, and it all began like this….

Demyx woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off right next to him.

"Stupid alarm clock, if I had enough money to buy more I'd break this one…" he mumbled. Despite his normal cheerful personality, he—like most of the organization—was NOT a morning person. There was however a difference today. When he turned to look out his window, his grumpiness wore off when he noticed something that had never occurred in The World That Never Was.

" Snow!" the blonde shrieked as he tore out of his room. He had to share his discovery with the other nobodies. Halfway down the hall, he ran into Xigbar; or more like Xigbar was hanging from the ceiling and scared the crap out of the blonde when he came barreling through. Xigbar had always had a … thing for our little musician. When Zexion had finally asked Demyx out, Xigbar was devastated. Despite the fact that Demyx had no interest in Xigbar that way, Xigbar continued to sway the nocturne and he wasn't going to stop until he got just that.

"What's the hurry lil' dude?" the Freeshooter asked, perverted smile on his face. In all of his excitement, Demyx ignored the look on his stalker's face and rambled:

"Thesnowdidyaseeit?Ohmygod,it'ssowhiteandfluffy!" Surprisingly, Xigbar caught every word in the excited musician's rambled sentence.

"Will ya go and play in it with me?" Demyx asked. "Zexy doesn't like the snow and—"

"Sorry lil' dude. I'm with Mr. Emo on that, I don't like the white fluffy crap either, it's too messy and cold." Demyx's happy face deflated into a small frown, Xigbar couldn't help but melt a little at the site. " But … I'm sure that Luxord would play with you if you asked HIM. He's in the kitchen."

Once again, Demyx's expression lifted within seconds.

" Ok! Bye Xiggy!" The musician yelled. He was already halfway down the hall. The boy was fast when motivated.

Demyx found the gambler of Fate boiling water for his … special tea. The Brit stood there eagerly watching the tea kettle. In his hand, he had a bottle of – insert name here- rum and in his mouth he had ….a tea bag? Where was the cup? Well when it came to our loveable Brit and his tea, cups weren't needed since he would be the only one to drink it.

"Luxy! Come and play in the snow!" Demyx screamed.

"DASFJ;KLASDFJKLQWEFSAD" Luxord replied. Never talk with your mouth full, because that will be the result. Suddenly, the kettle screamed and Luxord quickly grabbed it. With kettle in hand, he chugged the hot water down, nearly choking on the tea bag. After that, he chased it all down with the rum that he had in his other hand. With all this going on, Demyx stared at the now drunk Brit in awe.

"That was awesome Luxy! Will you go in the snow with me now?"

"Sure thing –hic- luv." Luxord replied while spitting the tea bag out into the trash can. " Where's the –hic- snow luv?"

"Outside, silly! Come on!" Demyx replied dragging the gambler out the door. The said drunk made sure he brought more 'tea' with him.

" Dem, what are you doing?" A monotone voice asked.

"Oh my god Zexy! Come watch me and Luxy in the snow!"

The lilac haired nobody silently followed the pair outside. He needed the entertainment anyway. To add to that, he had a feeling Demyx was going to find a way to get himself killed. No fun having a dead boyfriend was there?

" No snow forts luv, my tea is getting –hic- cold" It was safe to say that Ten was completely hammered at that point.

" Aw," The musician whined," What do we do now?"

" This luv." The gambler said as he walked over to a ground floor window.

" I don't think that this is a good idea." Zexion warned as he walked up to the pair.

" Perfectly –hic- harmless, ducky." Luxord replied taking another sip of tea. "Make snowballs luvs." Demyx happily began the task while Zexion also did as well, but not before letting out a sigh and rolling his eyes. After fumbling with the lock, Luxord finally opened the window. After making sure the trio was armed with snowballs, the gambler stuck his head in the window and yelled.

" Oi! Xigba'! Your precious Demy fell down the stairs!" He quickly withdrew and got into battle position.

" Hang on, baby! I'll save ya!" Xigbar yelled. He ran into the hallway as well as the line of fire. Once he stopped, he looked around frantically

" Where's my Demy?" he asked as he continued to look around. " Hey! There's no stairs here! Xigbar exclaimed. He paused and looked out the window. His eyes widened as he realized that he had been tricked, but it was too late. The first snowball hit. Many others followed as they continued to hit his face. When they stopped flying, Xigbar faintly heard the hysterical laughter of two nobodies. Well one was more of a chuckle. He didn't know or care who hit him at this point, all that mattered was they were going to die. Wiping the snow off of his face, he got a clearer view of his 'attackers'. There in the snow, was Demyx laughing hysterically with Zexion sitting by his boyfriend, smiling. Smiling! That pissed Xigbar off even more! That emo had corrupted his little angel's once innocent mind plus he found his pain… amusing! And before Xigbar could attack the pair, he noticed the mastermind of the operation, who was currently sipping tea and having a conversation with a rock—which he called Phillip. Suddenly thinking of the ideal plan of revenge, Xigbar ran off. Only Zexion noticed he had ever been there, and started to worry about what the surfer was planning to do. He knew that this could be a chance that Xigbar would attempt to get Demyx's feelings.

Finally getting over his giggle fit, Demyx turned to Luxord and asked,

"Should I be worried, Xigbar doesn't usually take this like this very well."

Luxord remained calm as he answered.

" No worries, luv , that man is an empty thr-"

He was suddenly cut off when something shot at him and broke his bottle of rum. When he looked down, he saw the smoking bullet that belonged to the one and only Free Shooter.

" Darn! I missed!" A voice called out. All three snow covered nobodies looked up toward the third story window. Sure enough, there stood Xigbar, guns in hand, not looking too happy.

" II! What's the meaning of this!" Zexion demanded.

Xigbar smirked.

" As if you don't know! You threw snowballs at me, knowing I hate snow and you made me think my Demy was in trouble!"

" It was a joke, Xiggy!" Demyx cried. "And I'm not yours, I'm Zexy's!"

The younger nobody blushed at the comment.

Xigbar scoffed.

"Why does the emo get my cute musician! I'd be a much better bo—"

He was cut off when a snowball smacked him in the face.

Demyx turned around to see Zexion with a snowball in his hand.

"Your jealously is pathetic," He remarked monotonously.

Xigbar's face melted into an angry frown.

"Shut-up!" With that said, he began to open fire on the three nobodies.

" Run Demyx!" Zexion yelled. As he ran, he grabbed Demyx's hand, pulling him along. Suddenly, Zexion let out a yelp of pain and fell into the snow. Demyx looked at what caused his lover to fall, and shock came upon his face when he saw a bullet lodged into Zexions leg. Not wanting to see Zexion in anymore pain, Demyx wasted no time in lifting up Zexion bridal style and ran as fast as possible.

Once they found a safe spot, Demyx gently placed Zexion down on the ground.

"I'm sorry Zexy, this is all my fault. If I hadn't thrown that first snowball—" He was cut off when Zexion placed his lips over Demyx's.

"If its anyones fault, its Xigbar's he doesn't know how to take a joke"

Demyx looked sadly at his boyfriend's leg.

" But Zexy… your leg—"

" Will be fine after a few potions and some medical attention. Besides I have an idea."

….

Meanwhile….

Xigbar smirked. Knowing he had accomplished in hitting one of the nobodies. He just didn't know which one….

"Heh.. That'll show them…see no one will ever mess with the Free Shooter of Organi-" He was stopped from his ranting when he heard someone stumble behind him, he turned around. His smirk was wiped off his face, when he saw Demyx leaning heavily on the door, one of his bullets lodged into his leg. When Demyx looked up, his eyes were full of unshed tears.

" How could you, Xiggy," he began. "How could you shoot me! I thought you loved me!" The tears began to flow down his face.

Xigbar couldn't take it any more. He rushed to the Melodious Nocturne's side, pulling him into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Demy-baby. I thought I hit your idiotic boyfriend or that drunken Brit, Luxord. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

Little did he know that, 'Demyx' was smirking at his stupidity. He leaned over to speak into Xigbar's ear.

"Like I said before, Your jealousy is Pathetic." With that said, 'Demyx' pushed Xigbar away and summoned his lexicon. Xigbar immediately knew that this wasn't 'Demyx' at all but Zexion and one of his damned illusion.

" Zexion!" Xigbar cried. Zexion smirked.

" Took you long enough. You'll pay for what you've done to Demyx and I, and I've got the perfect punishment."

" Huh?!" Was all Xigbar could say before the Lexicon opened up and sucked him inside of the book.

Zexion let out a sigh and shut his book.

"Its ok to come out now!"

Demyx walked in with a wary look on his face.

"Zexion. How long are you going to keep Xigbar locked up in there?" He asked.

"Long enough. Until he knows not to mess with an illusionist and his boyfriend. Right now I think someone is going to want to have some fun." He chuckled and wrapped his gloved hand around Demyx's.

"It's time to cele-hic-brate wif rum—er… I mean tea!" A voice sung out. Both nobodies turned around to see a very tipsy Luxord.

"Umm I guess a cup wouldn't hurt," Demyx answered. " How about you Zexy?"

A small nod was his answer, he looked down at the book before speaking.

"You go ahead, I have some business to attend to before hand." With that, he summoned a portal and walked through.

…

Meanwhile…

"Come on Roxy." Axel begged. " Just a little smooch"

"No Axel" Roxas rejected with a blush on his face " A smooch usually ends up as a heavy make out session."

"You don't complain." Axel whined.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A voice called out. Axel turned around to see the cloaked schemer standing in the doorway, lexicon in hand.

"There wasn't anything to interrupt sadly," Axel complained with a pout.

"Well then, Axel how about I let you have some fun with my lexicon." Axel's face lit up.

"You mean burn it?"

A nod

"Yes!"

"But let me tell you this, this book is very hard to destroy but it is still able to burn if put under too much heat. If one page and I repeat ONE page is burnt black, I will make it so that you can no longer have any "fun" time with Roxas. Is that clear?" Zexion demanded.

A gulp and a shaky nod was good enough for him to hand the pyro the lexicon and walk out. Little did Axel know that a certain shooter was locked in that lexicon, but if he did that would've made burning the thing a whole lot sweeter.

...

**Demyx's notes**:

boston massacre- if you dont know it, your dumb. no offense. :)

snow- we need some desperately. haven't had any in like years! we are goin off the fact the TWTNW is a world for nobodies, therefore would not have weather... until now.

luxy- we got the idea to have him as a drunk for served by ladychimera of devianart (sp) that particular scene was suggested by our beta :) so far we have decided that luxord makes his tea this way: 13 parts of w/e alcohol he grabs first and .01 part actual tea. unless he eats the tea bag along with it. then its 2 parts tea.

xigbar claims demy- we all know xig wants dem. and so does everyone else in the org but oh well!

illusion- zexy's power. is that what its called? anyway if ya didn't know that then you never played CoM. too bad for you. :)

lexicon- big fancy word for... DICTIONARY (dundundun) for real? dictionary. zexion's weapon. oh God that's a little... non threatening. but it has its pluses, as shown above. once again if ya didn't know that, the you never played kh 2 final mix. which is prolly everyone since it's not out it america. but that's what wikipedia is for.

**hint hint next chappie is: " Sors immanis Et inanis" Xemnas' next big plan: force the other nobodies to join the group mostly likely to speak latin :)**


End file.
